


The Soul Mark

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dark Harry, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Luna Lovegood, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has been practicing his magic in his cupboard under the stairs. When his hogwarts letter comes he is ready to over power the dursleys he is very powerful now and there is no telling what he will do.





	The Soul Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be nice and uh yeah lets get on with it! ' is thoughts

In a neighborhood of perfectly identical houses, Privit Drive lived a little boy with raven hair and green eyes inside the house the little boy named Harry Potter had just finished making dinner you would think what is such a young child doing making food well Harrys relatives wernt very nice they abused the boy just because he was differnet but Harry would be able to escape soon but he did not know that yet , but he did now his relatives hated him because he had magic One night when his Uncle Vermon beat him badly with his belt that night Harry healed all of his injurys ever since he has been practicing magic in the nights so one day he could leave the horrible place he was placed after his parnets died . His relatives told him they were drunks killed in a car crash but since he had his magic he new what happened to them had to have involved magic.

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~ 

Harry went to prepare breakfast, last night he made a plan to get the Dursleys out of his life when he was making the food he put his hand over all of the food and willed his magic to poison the food . When the Dursleys ate the food they would die a very painful death , as soon as he put the food on the table they started to eat. After a few seconds Dudley started to scream painfuly soon after Petunia and Vermons screams followed they kept shouting at Harry to help them but he just stood there watching the sight before him he was going to be free of the Dursleys Dudley then Vermon and lastly Petunia fell limp dead. Harry decided the first thing he would do is to change his clothes into ones that fit so he changed the gaint oversized gray shirt into a fitted emerald green t - shirt and changed the gaint blue jeans into fitted black jeans with his magic.Then he went to the door he saw the mail and decided to look into it the first letter was addressed to Vermon Dursley he ripped it up and vanished the remains with a snap of his finger. The next letter was addressed to Harry Potter in the cupboard under the stairs who the hell would address domething like that and not care anyways he opened it and read it was an invitation to Hogwarts academy of Wicthcraft and Wizardry and it inculded his supply list instructions to get to Diagon Alley and how to board the Hogwrats Express the writer of the letter also inculded instructions to hail the night bus. He is going to have a busy day ahead of him.


End file.
